


My God This Reminds Me (of when we were young)

by carpemermaid



Series: Things You Said... [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Femslash, Grand Prix Final, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Mila laughed and spun Sara around as they skipped down the street. Barcelona was lit up beautifully at night, and tonight they were both on top of the world. Sara squealed in delight, executing a perfect pirouette on her toes before twisting back into a resting form in Mila’s leading hold. Mila grinned and led her in a sloppy waltz, too high on the win to care much for perfect dance form.





	My God This Reminds Me (of when we were young)

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt game: _things you said when we were on top of the world._
> 
> Title comes from Adele's song, When We Were Young!

Mila laughed and spun Sara around as they skipped down the street. Barcelona was lit up beautifully at night, and tonight they were both on top of the world. Sara squealed in delight, executing a perfect pirouette on her toes before twisting back into a resting form in Mila’s leading hold. Mila grinned and led her in a sloppy waltz, too high on the win to care much for perfect dance form.

“I can’t believe it!” Mila cheered as they broke free of their dance and continued down the block.

The colorful string lights caught Sara’s beautiful eyes and made them shine.

“You deserve it, you worked so hard on that last sequence from the last competition,” Sara said as she swayed side to side, dreamily imitating the finale of Mila’s program.

“You’ll get me next time, I’m sure,” Mila assured her. Sara was on a whole other level compared to her.

She and her brother were both seemingly unstoppable on the ice. Mila had put her all into beating her out for the gold medal and earning the title of Champion for Women’s Figure Skating.

Sara laughed and Mila’s heart skipped a beat at how perfect it was. It made her want to gather her up in her arms and spin her around some more, to hold her close so she could smell the sweet scent of her hair.

Maybe it was the confidence boost of her gold medal win, or just the salty air of Barcelona at night, but she had the courage to ask what she’d been wanting to since they arrived.

“Want to go celebrate? Let’s go dancing—Oh! At one of the discotecas!” Mila cheered excitedly.

Sara turned a million watt smile on her and threw her arms around her neck. “Yes! Yes, let’s go!”

Mila’s heart soared and her stomach swooped pleasantly. She was right, Sara’s hair smelled amazing. It tumbled around her shoulders in soft waves, dark and lovely in the way it framed her face. Mila laughed and wrapped her arms around Sara’s waist, giving in to the urge to spin her around. They giggled delightedly as Mila nearly lost her balance. Yakov would chew her out if she twisted her ankle over something so stupid. She could hear his ranting now, how she’d blown her chance at Four Continents over a silly crush.

“This is the best night of my life,” Mila gushed, feeling bold and brave enough to hold Sara’s hand. She grinned when Sara tangled their fingers together and squeezed her hand in return.

“Mine, too,” Sara said with a brilliant smile.

They walked down the street together, under the shining colorful lights of Barcelona, their hands swinging and their hearts full of life and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are ♥ | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://victuuriporkbowl.tumblr.com)!


End file.
